


Wings and Tears

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Parasites, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: As a kid, Kaz had dreams about immortality. He thought he had it behind the barrel of a gun and that turned to shit. Later on, he thought he had It when he gave the okay to send David to Shadow Moses. And that turned to shit because the day after David's departure Ocelot shot him.





	1. Chapter 1

Ocelot shot him in the head. But only after giving him a kiss. 

Bastard. 

"...ler!" 

Huh? 

"Miller!" Someone is shaking him. But how can he even feel it? He should be dead. Something cool hits him after that. Water? Since when did water feel this nice? 

"Kazuhira.." He doesn't recognize this voice. Its female, and soft with an accent. Polish? Dutch? Kaz slowly opens his eyes and sees Quiet staring down at him. Yep, he must be dead. She died in the desert and now her spirit has come to take him to Hell. Great. 

"Kaz, its me." She repeats. Wait, how can he see so well? His vision is utter crap without his sunglasses, not that they help by much. The sun is blazing through the window and his eyes don't hurt.... "..Quiet?" She nods before helping him sit up. Oh, there it is. The splitting headache. Maybe he got drunk. Yeah, he got so drunk he just hallucinated Ocelot breaking in, making out with him, then shooting his brains out. One morbid wet dream or whatever. 

Wait, how is Quiet talking? Oh, right. Afterlife. He got drunk, drowned in his own vomit and now she's here to take him to Hell-- "Argh!" She splashes his face with water again before whacking his head with bottle, "Focus. Where are you right now?" 

"In my house..?" 

"Where do you live? What state?" 

"Alaska.. why?" 

"Do this." She holds up both hands and flexes her fingers. Kaz does the same before stopping short, "My arm grew back--" 

"Because of the par--" 

"My fucking arm grew back." He looks down at his leg, "My fucking leg grew back." 

"Kaz, focus. You have--" 

"Where's my body? Am I really dead?" He starts to stand up but Quiet grabs his collar and yanks him down again, "Kaz. You were shot, yes, but the parasites brought you back. They woke up." 

"What?.." Reality slowly creeps it's way back into his mind and he remembers how awful it feels, "..But they checked me the second I was rescued. I was clear! They even found yours!" 

"Your parasites are a different type. I can't explain it, I'm not a scientist, but that's just what I sensed. Its why you can understand me without getting infected." 

"I don't under--" 

"I don't either, but we have to go. Now." She stands up and  _teleports_ to his room, gets a suitcase and starts packing whatever clothes she can find into it. Kaz gets up and walks over, "Whoa, whoa! Go where?!" He feels strange. Why doesn't he feel angry? Normally, his temper would be flaring right now. He'd be demanding answers, possibly throwing in an insult somewhere.... In the back of his mind he notes that he doesn't feel like himself. There's dripping in his skull. They tell him to remain calm. He's safe now. 

She drives his car down the road and heads into town. "..We have to stop by my daughter's apartment." 

"Here." She holds out a cloth to him. Who knows where she got it from. Kaz takes it anyway and figures there must be blood on his face. They left in a hurry so he didn't have the chance to clean... up... 

"What the fuck?...  _What the fuck?!_ " The dripping gets louder. They analyze his feelings, deduce that he is stressed, getting panicked.... "I want some fucking pancakes!" 

To her credit, Quiet doesn't laugh at the random outburst. Kaz wipes his eyes and looks at the black gunk on the white cloth, "...What is this?" 

"The parasites." She stops briefly and looks at him, the black wings appearing around her eyes before they go away. She starts driving again. 

"I didn't say the pancake thing, they did... Uh... They?... Do you hear voices?" 

"Mine only talk in emergencies. The parasites treat you like a baby at first. Wanting to control the host's actions to keep them safe. Keep them calm." 

"Why are these voices appearing now if I had the parasites before this?" They reach town and Quiet makes the appropriate turns to Catherine's apartment.  _How_ she knows where his daughter lives is a question for later. "I'm not sure. Mine activated immediately because I was dying from being set on fire. They replaced what I lost. Yours must've activated when Ocelot shot you." 

"You saw him shoot me and you didn't interfere?" 

"I thought about it." She drives into the parking lot, "But if Ocelot found out you didn't really die, you would've been taken in for testing. The black tears only started spilling from your eyes a few minutes after he left. They repaired your head and removed the bullet." 

"This stuff is still leaking out... how do I make it stop?" 

"For me, I just think it." 

"Helpful...."  _Go away. Go away. Go away._ "...Huh. How does it look?" Quiet takes out the keys and faces him, "Hm.. It's gone. Just wipe your face one more time." Kaz flips the cloth over and cleans off as much as he can, "I uh.. just noticed you don't look any older..." 

"Its true. I haven't aged since the parasites activated." 

"So, what you're saying is... its a good thing I didn't die at the age of 123 or something, right? Then again, I'd make a badass grandpa." 

"You'd probably look like Code Talker." 

"Urgh. Never mind, I'm a handsome 53." For once, she smirks. "Just tell her that you're testing out a new drug or something. We have to go into hiding fast. Ocelot probably sent someone to check on the body." 

"This soon?... Why would he need to check on the bo--.. Well, it is Ocelot. Paranoid fucker." He gets out of the car but turns his head, "Uh... If anyone tries to give you money..." 

"I'll take the money then kick them in the balls. A dead man can't use a bank account." 

"True... Good thing my savings will go to Catherine. She always wanted to go to that university..." He hurries up the steps and approaches the last door at the of the hall. 

_Knock, knock._ "Catherine?... Its me." 

When the door opens, he finally realizes that his limps are back. How is he going to--... Okay, screw the new drug idea, that's stupid. Just go with something simple.... 

"Hey, Cath. New arm! Its less metal, more real. Pretty cool, huh?" Are these parasites messing with his personality, too? He has an awkward relationship with his daughter. No, not awkward, more like tense. Ever since she started dating that one guy from her high school. 

"Uhm... Yeah, Dad. Its pretty neat..." She smiles. Its tiny, but genuine. Its rare to see Kaz in a good mood so maybe that's why. "Listen, I gotta go, my shift is starting soon and..." 

"Okay, okay. Listen, I just wanted to say that I got hired for some special ops stuff--" 

"Wait, wait, special ops? What does that mean, like you're going to fight? Dad--" 

"And I'm leaving all my savings to you. Its a really important mission, honey, and basically I need to... uh... pretend to be dead." 

"What?! Dad--!" 

"I love you, sweetie, and if that boyfriend of yours turns out to be an asshole I'll come back from the dead and pull out his spine through his butthole!" He gives her a hug before going down the stairs again. He could've handled that better. Way better. But, if what Quiet is saying is true they better leave fast. "Quiet," He gets back in the car as she turns on the engine and speeds off down the road, "are you just going to hide me or are we going to make sure no one is targeting Catherine?" 

"You're going to hide and stay where I put you. I'm gong to check and make sure no one was given any orders to hurt Catherine in case you escaped." 

"How do you know where I live anyway? Where Catherine lives?... Are you working with.. him?" 

"...Venom may still follow Big Boss but he liked you. He doesn't know about your parasites, he asked me to come over here to keep an eye on your daughter." 

"So, if he's working for Big Boss still are you--" 

"Venom is not my boss. I don't work for anyone. I just do odd jobs now. This, right here, is a favor from a dear friend." 

"I think I get it." 

"Good." She glances at him as they drive out of town, "I'm happy you're alive, Kazuhira. For the record, I never hated you." 

"..Thanks. I was a whiney bitch back then, though. Actin' like a jealous wife or something for a guy who wasn't even.... anyway, sorry." 

"You can pay me back after we establish your new identity. And then we can get burgers." 

"Are you like Code Talker? High standards." 

"If its not perfect, I'll throw it back in your face." 

"Yeah. Sounds like Code Talker. Sad my Maxi Buns never really took off..." 

"Don't hit on me." 

"I wasn't! It was my dream burger joint!" 

"Sure." 


	2. Chapter 2

He fell asleep in the car and when he woke up he was in a room. Judging by the walls, it seemed to be some cabin. Getting up, Kaz heads into the bathroom to get a better look at himself.. Eyes seem normal today so that's good. Hair is down and messy from sleeping... Maybe he should get it cut? It's way past his shoulders already and Quiet said they had to come up with a new identity for him. Where is she anyway?

Heading downstairs, he notices the cabin has a very... eastern appearance. On the counter, next to a bowl of rice and some soup, Is a note. Most likely written by Quiet,

_Eat your breakfast. By the way, we're in Japan, in some forest called Aokigahara._

No. No. No! No!! NO!!

Now that he reads the name, Kaz notices the dust on the counter--everywhere actually. This cabin is extremely old. And when he looks outside, Kaz feels like he's about to throw up.

He can see them. And they can see him.

He backs away from the window and runs upstairs. Dammit, why here?! Was he tricked?.. Was Quiet working for Big boss this whole time and she dumped him here to watch as he goes crazy?! He covers his ears, the dripping starts. The spirits talk. They say horrible things yet Kaz finds himself clumsily singing an old lullaby his mother used to sing before he went to bed and she had to go to work. The voices stop little by little and soon the parasites calm down. When Quiet enters the room he shoots up and grabs her shoulders, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!... I.... I want my mother... No! Argh! Why did you take us here, Quiet?!"

She must've done research, right? Surely, she must know....

She moves his hands away, "Why are you so upset? Hardly anyone goes into this forest. We can hide here."

"Quiet.." He rubs his temple before explaining, "..this forest is a place where people go to commit suicide! We can't be here! Didn't you see the bones?! The jackets on the trees?!"

"..No. I warped you here, then warped out.." She frowns. He can't be too upset at her ignorance.. This forest is well-known to locals but he's not sure how westerners would find out about this place besides the internet. Quiet doesn't carry a cellphone as far as he knows. "We... we have to find somewhere else to hide."

"Okay... Okay. I'll find us a different spot. Get your suitcase from upstairs and wait while I scout around." He runs upstairs and gets his suitcase but lingers by the stairs, sitting down on the last step. Something cold hits his shoulder. "...I want to see my mother..." She didn't go.... here. She got some illness from banging too many guys, pretty much. Still, he can't help but think that. The feeling this place gives off... its awful. He's cold, he's lonely. Why did the boss betray his trust? Why did Ocelot... 

"Kaz." Quiet stands in front of him with a look of concern on her face, "Are you ready? I found another place." 

"Yeah... lets go now, please." They warp out of the cabin and appear in another. This time, its cleaner and the air feels less heavy. "How do you do that?" 

"Do what?" She puts his suitcase by the kitchen for now and gets out some food from the mini fridge. Is this someone else's house? "Warp. Teleport, whatever you did." 

"I just... think of a place and I go there. Its that simple." 

"Huh..." He leans against the wall. 

"Kaz." 

"Hm?" 

"I'm sorry. I should've done more research.... I'm used to traveling alone, you know?" 

"Yeah.. Yeah, I get it. Its alright. Humph... this'll give me a good excuse to lecture you on my culture." 

"Alright." She smiles a little, "Whats the first lesson, Sempai?" 

"First, you're using that word in the wrong context. We aren't in school. Second, never call me that or I'll knock your teeth out." 

"Challenge accepted." Now that the mood has lightened up some, Kaz actually feels relaxed. But then, he remembers the important bits. 

"Quiet, how is Catherine?" 


End file.
